Draco Malfoy
by SlytherinBoy93
Summary: Una historia donde el protagonista es Draco Malfoy, donde te enteraras de todas sus aventuras y de todo lo que ha sufrido.


Ya era uno de Septiembre y ahí estaba ese chico con el cabello rubio platino, la cara pálida y afilada, boca de labios finos y ojos de color gris, Draco Malfoy, acompañado por sus padres Lucius y Narcissa, ambos con rasgos aristocráticos. Se disponían a salir de su mansión, para dirigirse al andén 9 y 3/4. Ya era el tercer año de Draco, y como de costumbre andaba quejándose, diciendo que Hogwarts era un coñazo de colegio, que el debería de estar en Durmstrang .

- Draco, querido estas preparado, el tren saldrá pronto.

- Ya voy madre y si llegamos tarde que se espere ese estúpido tren -refunfuñaba el chico porque no le daba tiempo-

-Draco no digas tonterías y date prisa -intervino el padre de manera secante- como en 5 minutos no estes preparado, acepta las consecuencias.

-Sin contestar observo que su padre estaba enfadado, como de costumbre y decidió que era mejor quedarse callado y obedecer, así que empaqueto todas sus cosas con rapidez y bajo al vestíbulo-

Draco sabia que cuando su padre intervenía debía hacerle caso sin rechistar, le tenia mucho respeto, sentía admiración hacia el, pero en parte sentía rabia por como le trataba muchas veces. Hubo una vez que Draco desobedeció a su padre, él no debía irse con su escoba más lejos que sus terrenos, el chico lo hizo, su padre se entero y recibió un severo castigo, a base de hechizos dolorosos y palizas, siempre intervenía su madre para intentar tranquilizar a Lucius diciendo que "Draco solo era un chico" pero la mayoría de las veces a Lucius le daba igual la opinión de su esposa y decia que era lo mejor para Draco.

La familia Malfoy llego con puntualidad al anden 9 y 3/4, ahí estaban todas las familias, despidiéndose de sus hijos que partian a Hogwarts, a lo lejos se veía a la familia Weasley al completo con Harry Potter y a Hermione Granger, en otro lado se veía a Neville despidiéndose de su abuela. La familia Malfoy se despidió de su hijo de de forma fría, pero Draco eso no lo tuvo en cuenta.

Draco monto en el tren y rápidamente encontró a Crabbe y Goyle ambos glotones y de comprensión fuerte. Los dos estaban comiendo ranas de chocolate y todo tipo de golosina que pudieron comprar durante los minutos que llevaban en el tren.

-Dejad de comer, así no conseguiréis adelgazar -dijo Draco mirándolos de arriba a bajo-

-Ha sido él, que se le ha antojado -dijo rápidamente Goyle señalando a Crabbe-

-Será mentiroso -intervino Crabbe y empezaron a discutir como de costumbre-

Draco, se sentó y dejo de prestarlos atención ya que había más chicos allí. Empezó hablar con Blaise Zabini, un chico de color, moreno y con ojos oscuros, mejor amigo de Draco que estaba sentado con Pansy Parkinson, una chica morena y con flequillo, ambos eran Slytherin.

-Me dijeron que Potter, estuvo a punto de no estar este año en Hogwarts, sería una pena -dijo Draco con sarcasmo arrastrando sus palabras-

- Se positivo Malfoy, si no estuviera Potter no nos podríamos reír de él -contesto Blaise con chulería-

-Preferiría no verle ¿no crees que seria mejor Blaise? por un momento pensé que no le vería, esa cara cortada que tiene de necio, un curso entero sin saber nada de él, sin verle como todos los Gryffindor le lamen el culo y de ver como Dumbledore día si y día también le favorece a él y a su pandilla de traidores y sangre sucia, seguro que tu piensas lo mismo Blaise. -dijo Draco con arrogancia-

-La verdad que no lo había pensado así, en parte tienes razón tú y en parte tengo razón, piensa que si no está no podemos reírnos de él ni de su pandilla, sé positivo Draco.

-Tendré que serlo y esperar a ver si el año que viene tenemos más suerte y desaparece.

Pansy Parkinson se dedicaba a asentir y dar la razón a Draco en todo lo que decía, siempre había estado enamorado de él, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle seguían discutiendo, comiendo y viceversa.

Sin que nadie lo esperaba el tren se paró, todo se volvió frío y oscuro, la escusa perfecta para que Pansy Parkinson agarrara de la mano a Draco.

-Que ha pasado?

Preguntaban todos los del compartimento mirando a Draco ya que siempre había tenido dotes de liderazgo.

-No lo sé, Crabbe, Goyle ir a mirar lo que ha pasado, Zabini ves con ellos. -dijo con aires de grandeza-

A ninguno de los tres chicos le dio tiempo a contestar, todo volvió a la normalidad, pero todos los del compartimento seguían preguntándose lo mismo, en especial Pansy Parkinson.

Las noticias vuelan y pronto se enteraron de lo que paso, entraron dementores el tren, los chicos Slytherin no sabían lo que le había pasado a Harry Potter, pero no tardarían en enterarse.

Pasadas las horas llegaron a Hogwarts.


End file.
